Sailor Scouts on a Saturday Night
by Alexia Akurei
Summary: The Sailor Scouts decide to go to a bar and they all go insane....including Rini... o.o


Sailor Scouts on a Saturday night  
  
~At Serena's house~  
  
Serena: Hey! Let's have a party!  
  
Amy: But next week we have that huge exam! We should be studying!  
  
Raye: Relax Amy! We have the whole week to study for that. Plus I heard there's lot's of new restrants open!  
  
Lita: What about that new bar that just opened up?!  
  
Amara: ::Sighs:: you guys are too young to be drinking…  
  
Michelle: Aw Amara come on! We're 18!  
  
Amara: Yeah but they're 16…  
  
Trista: No! Absolutly not!  
  
Mina: PARTY POOPER! COME ON LET'S GO!  
  
::everyone looks at amara::  
  
Amara: What?  
  
Serena: WELL………?  
  
Amara: Why is everyone looking at me?  
  
Raye: You're the only one with a car…  
  
Amara: DON'T EVER CALL MY BABY A CAR!  
  
Lita: o.o'''' ok…well…you're the only one with a motorcycle.  
  
Michelle: OK FINE! Everyone can go in my car!  
  
Trista: When did you get a car?  
  
Michelle: Ever heard of Driver's Ed? I passed and my parents gave me a car.  
  
Rini: YAY! LET'S GO!  
  
Hotaru: Drinking? Well I guess there's a first to everything….  
  
~At Bar~  
  
Amara: Ok so now please explain to me why we brought the little kid?  
  
Rini: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!!! MY NAME IS RINI NOT LITLE KID!!!!  
  
Amara: o.o''' right…sorry little kid.  
  
Rini: MOMMIE! TELL HER TO STOP!  
  
Serena: Look at all the Dariens in the air!  
  
Michelle: Great…Remind me never to let her drink sake again ok?  
  
Lita: ::runs up to serena: You look exactly like my old boyfriend….  
  
Serena: Darien?  
  
Rini: ::drinks serena's sake::  
  
Trista: Am I the only one who ordered something non-alcholic?  
  
Mina: ::talks to the barstool:: Hi! Have we met before?  
  
Ami: To my calculations…the amount of alchol is quiet great but I can't seem to figure it out because I don't know what 2 + 2 is!!!!  
  
Amara: I'm scared now…  
  
Michelle: Let's go home Amara ::falls unconscious::  
  
Amara: ::catches her in her arms:: ::sighs:: I'll take you home…  
  
Trista: Are we the only 2 NOT drunk?  
  
Amara: Yes…  
  
::they somehow get everyone in the car::  
  
~In The Car~  
  
Amara: ::looks behind her:: ok everyone is here…man I'm dizzy….  
  
Trista: Do you want me to drive?  
  
Amara: No that's ok…. ::Starts driving::  
  
(5 min later)  
  
Trista: Hey amara…I think we were suppose to turn there…  
  
Amara: ………..  
  
Trista: AHHHHHHH! She passed out too! Shoot! ::tries to drive the car but it twirls around and around::  
  
Police officer: ::goes up to them:: ALLRIGHT! What's going on here?!  
  
Trista: You see officer….My friend passed out and…  
  
Officer: SILENCE! ::Sees Lita and Rini doing….um…let's not go into detail please:: O.O um…. We'll have to give you a drug test…  
  
Trista: Shoot…  
  
~At police station~  
  
Officer: Just what I expected…Every single one of you is drunk.  
  
Trista: But sir…I didn't drink.  
  
Officer: YO U didn't have your license. You and the others will have to be in jail for 2 days…  
  
Trista: TWO DAYS?!?!?  
  
Mina: ::goes up to the officer:: I think I know you….  
  
Officer: No you don't  
  
Mina: VENUS STAR POW…  
  
Trista: ::Takes her wand away:: Sorry officer…she's lost it…  
  
Mina: ER?  
  
Officer: TO THE JAIL CELL! And all of you will be together….  
  
Trista: TOGETHER?! ::falls over and faints::  
  
Officer: ::has to carry all of them and throws them all in there:: ::closes cell::  
  
Raye: ::sits there:: One birdy….two birdies…three birdies…four birdies…  
  
Mina: LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR! ::starts singing::  
  
Amara: ::does well…um…stuff with Michelle…just guess::  
  
Serena: DARIEN! ::starts kisses the bars::  
  
Trista: ::wakes up:: I'm surrounded by idiots…  
  
Amy: So if a2 + b2 = c2 what does chickenbutt2 + pigs butts are sexy2 =?  
  
Trista: ::crying:: GOD HELP ME!!!!!  
  
Lita: ::getting it on with Rini::  
  
Trista: LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!  
  
Hotaru: Don't worry I didn't drink…  
  
Trista: Why us?!?!?  
  
Hotaru: I wonder what's going to happen to us…  
  
Rini: ::stopping what she was doing with Lita:: little pink bunny rabbits…  
  
Trista: This is all a dream…this is all a dream…right hotaru?  
  
Hortaru: I wish it was… IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!  
  
Trista: THAT'S IT!!! PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!! ::Transforms::  
  
Hotaru: Am I the only one who hasn't lost my sanity yet?  
  
Pluto: PLUTO TIME GATE CLO….  
  
Hotaru: ::takes her orb away:: DON'T KILL YOURSELF!!! Or else I'M GONNA BE THE ONLY SANE ONE!  
  
Officer: What's all the raquet about? Hey…How did you change?  
  
Pluto: ^.^''' I always carry something with me you know…  
  
Hotaru: PLEASE OFFICER! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!  
  
Officer: Ok ok you may go free but only you!  
  
Hotaru: YAY! ::runs as quickly as possible out of there::  
  
Pluto: NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Officer: The rest of you must stay.  
  
Pluto: PLEASE! I'll do whatever you say to get me out of here!!!  
  
Officer: Anything?  
  
Pluto: GOD YES ANYTHING!  
  
Officer: Ok first you have to scrub the toilets, sweep the floors, feed the prisoners, and kill all the cockroaches in here…  
  
Pluto: COCKROACHES?!?!?! AHHHHHH!!!!!!! ::Screams::  
  
Officer: Or you could just stay in here the rest of your life…  
  
Pluto: OK! Ok! ::Starts cleaning::  
  
Officer: Good girl now continue on… ::leaves::  
  
Pluto: I HATE cockroaches…. ::cries::  
  
Cockroach: and I HATE you…  
  
Pluto: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! It talks! ::faints::  
  
~5 days later~  
  
Amara: Trista! Trista! Wake up!  
  
Pluto: ::wakes up:: what happened?  
  
Serena: I'm not sure…after the bar I tottaly forgot what happened but apparently you fainted right outside our jail cell.  
  
Rini: It was rather scary….  
  
Hotaru: IF ONLY YOU KNEW!  
  
Trista: HOTARU! Why did you leave me with them?  
  
Hotaru: Let's see….Sailor Scouts on a Saturday night is not good.  
  
Amara: Let go to the bar again!  
  
Lita: YEAH!  
  
Michelle: WHAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOO!  
  
Hotaru: Let's hurt them…  
  
Trista: Yeah I'm NOT putting up with that again.  
  
Hotaru: SATURN CRYSTAL POWER! ::Transform::  
  
Trsita: PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER! ::transform::  
  
THE END! 


End file.
